Talk:Sledge's Shotgun (Borderlands)
Weapon Variants Talk page Should we post something up about how the burst fire and knockback effect can cause 'super-jumping'? (For those who don't know, start a duel with someone, one person with the shotgun. The one with the shotgun crouches and looks up. The second player jumps whilst right next to the player with the shotgun. Right after the second player starts jumping, the shotgun is fired. If done correctly, it should send the jumping character very high. I have a screenshot.) --HybridDragoness 06:28, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :Sounds fun, but I like to use a longbow incendiary grenade to jump. --Saphireking65 09:11, November 25, 2009 (UTC) When Used in conjunction with the Overload ability (Soldier) and certian class mods, it is possible for Sledge's Shotgun to have as many as eight shots, considering my soldier has 'em. eight round burst + Cauterize = Kick-Ass medic. Tesla Spark 23:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC) More than that if you luck out with the Phoenix skill. 06:36, March 31, 2010 (UTC) You Know you can't have Phoenix and be a soldier at the same time, right? 12:51, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :You know that you can be a siren and use Sledge's Shotgun, right? 03:48, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :You know that they were talking about Overload granting an eight shot magazine, right? L4C YukiNagato 00:05, July 25, 2010 (UTC) little trick i learned, for a single shot from sledges shotgun just shoot and melee at the same time Prized Possession There seems to be a cut prefix from the game "Prefix_Sledge" it doesn't seem to have any effect on the actual weapon other than the name appears as "Sledge's Sledge's Shotgun" and adds the text "Sledge's Prized Possession" in gold flavor text "The legend lives Yo, so could this be a reference to Motorhead (Sledge's reincarnation) I mean, just wondering. It seems likely. What else could it mean? GnarlyToaster 14:42, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Except that this item came out long before the Secret Armory of General Knoxx, and presumably before Sledge's return was planned. 16:00, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Dump from main page The shotgun has the semi-unique ability of pushing enemies back when they are shot with it at close range. This is particularly useful against melee enemies, but can sometimes be annoying; enemies can be pushed far back where they are then harder to hit, or behind objects, causing you to go out of your way to pursue them. It may also knock them off cliffs, which will kill them, but also make it impossible to get any drops from them. Another drawback is that, although it is possible to obtain a 3-round version, it usually only holds a 2-round clip, excluding any possible abilities or class mods. Firing it once causes it to use all its rounds, so you must reload after each shot - the reload time alone may turn off some players to the shotgun. Its accuracy rating is 0, so it is an even more pronounced close-range weapon than other shotguns. Sledge's Shotgun has very high firepower for its level, and does a lot of extra melee damage due to the spike accessory on the stock. *Lilith's Phoenix ability grants up to a 25% chance (sans class mods) of a shot not consuming ammo, which will likewise allow more shots in a single burst. *With proper talents and mods, Roland can increase the clip size by a lot, up to 5 or 6. If you are lucky enough to acquire a mod with points to Overload, increased magazine size, and increased fire rate, you can burst-fire 6 shells from this weapon in well under a second, and it only gets better if you have the Metal Storm skill. Also, the Heavy Gunner class mod often comes with a percentage boost to the player's ammo capacity for all weapons.This shotgun is extremely desirable as Roland. *There is a spike attached to the handle of the weapon, giving the player a different (and stronger) melee action when the weapon is equipped. This stacks with the Lethal Strike or Venom abilities. *Push-back effect when fired on enemies at close range. **This effect can also lead to some rather comical results: If used at close range to deal the killing blow to Skagzilla, you can send the creature soaring out of the area where you fight it. If used against Rakk from close range, the knockback can similarly send them flying. **This effect also makes Sledge's Shotgun a poor choice for generating a Second Wind against tough opponents. You can easily knock the enemies out of range or line of sight, causing you to bleed out, so make sure that there is some sort of barrier behind you target if you plan to use this weapon. **This effect makes this shotgun useful for situations where you want some distance between you and your target. **Some players have dubbed this gun with nicknames like "Home-runner", "The Mule" or simply "Bat" because of it's very evident knock-back effect. *Though possibly a coincidence, this weapon is very similar to the Force-A-Nature from Team Fortress 2, as both have very strong damage, knocks back foes upon hit, and has a clip capacity of 2. *This weapon is excellent against Badass Psychos and similar heavy duty melee attackers, thanks to the knockback effect. Your reload time is almost certainly shorter than the time it takes for the badass to close to melee range again. *Remember, the second playthrough variant of any guaranteed drop is stronger than the first: this shotgun may do damage upwards of 225 x 12. *If you are quick enough and want to save ammo and reloading time you can use your melee attack between shotgun blasts to interrupt the second shot from firing. *It is possible to shoot another player high into the air with Sledge's Shotgun. While dueling another player, have one person with Sledge's Shotgun shoot the other player while they are in the air. The knock-back effect will cause the other player to fly high in the air and can allow the player to go to areas normally inaccesible. *With Mordecai's Lethal Strike ability maxed out it is possible to use the spike to hit a Scythid crawler for a 15000 critical hit. --Nagamarky 09:03, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Patch 1.4.1 With Patch 1.4.1 bumping up the level cap and introducing scaling of enemies after Playthrough 2 (Playthrough 2.5), Sledge's Shotgun can be looted at a maximum level of 68. Here it is: Just thought I'd share, even though its probably old news to most. 23:45, December 31, 2010 (UTC) How do you get a sledge's shotgun this high of level, does he respawn after playthrough 2? 16:55, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :Indeed he does. 01:23, January 28, 2011 (UTC) : ::I just killed level 69 Sledge and all I got was a level 54 :( Happypal 17:47, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :: ::I believe what you actually found was a 66, your shotgun proficiency of 50 decreased the marked level by 12 levels while equipped... 18:28, February 7, 2011 (UTC) great against zombies! i am playing zombie island of Dr. Ned best shotgun against zombies.--- Caption Dr.F has suggested we discuss the captions on the items talk pages. I made one that was removed, but since I am not allowed to undo the removal, I will discuss it here. The one I made was as follows: Where'd you go... you were here a second ago.-- a comment on Sledges shotguns knockback effect and duel launching!--. If any one has something better suited to the page, please add it or discuss your opinions on this caption here. I think it suits the weapon and would like it to be readded, but I am open to any opinions. -- 03:41, June 23, 2011 (UTC) No one has an opinion or another Idea for a caption for the LEGEND that is Sledges shotgun? 21:42, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :Since it's been blank for over a week and nobody has bothered to come up with anything else I went ahead and hit my undo button to restore your caption. -- 02:30, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I am just a little disappointed that no one had any other ideas for this gun. It may not be a great primary weapon, but It has so many other uses, even if they were not intended. 04:34, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Why not just get rid of weapon captions altogether? I mean, what's the point of the wiki community trying to be funny and one-up Gearbox's red text? Tea ache sea 15:32, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Because they're fun and completely voluntary to partake in. If you don't enjoy it, don't participate. Simple. 18:28, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Last time I checked, a wiki was a place to come for information, not a place to watch kids on the internet try to launch their comedy careers. You know when someone tells a really good joke and then some loser in the background tries to add on to it and everyone gets quiet and the whole situation is ruined? That's what this site has become, the loser in the background. Tea ache sea 16:30, July 31, 2011 (UTC)